Alvar Soren Vacker
'''Alvar Soren Vacker '''is a long-time traitor to the Vacker Family. He has been part of the Neverseen since around the time that Fitz was born. He helped spy on the search for the long-lost elf, Sophie Foster, and being an experienced Vanisher, he could sneak into his father, Alden's office and eavesdrop. He was also The Boy Who Disappeared, when searching for Sophie. In Nightfall, when he supposedly lost his memory, Fitz and Biana didn't trust his pleas saying that he had 'changed', and were outraged to find out he would be staying at Everglen, even though everyone else believed him. Fitz and Biana were later proven right. Alvar was still extremely devoted to the Neverseen. Appearance Alvar has dark wavy hair, usually immaculately styled, cobalt blue eyes, that were later, since Nightfall, mentioned to be pale blue. In addition, he was mentioned to have a square jaw. It is said in Flashback that he had gained curved red scars on his neck, face, and arms. Biography Book 1: Keeper Alvar makes his first known appearance at a dinner taking place at Everglen after Midterms. Sophie was unaware that Fitz and Biana had an older brother. He later told Sophie that the sign on Grady's scrolls was the sign of the swan. He stated that the Black Swan was a hoax. He later walked in on a confidential meeting between Alden and Sophie. Alvar was one of the Neverseen members that kidnapped Sophie and Dex using his vanishing ability in the first book. Book 2: Exile When Alden's mind broke from grief after seeing Wylie dancing at Foxfire, Alvar was the one who told Biana the news. He seemed calm, helping Della, Fitz and Biana cope with Alden's condition. He helped Sophie understand why Fitz was reacting the way he was. Alvar seemed to be helpful to Sophie by encouraging Biana and Fitz to understand that it wasn't Sophie's fault his father's mind had broken. Book 4: Neverseen Alvar is revealed to have been part of the Neverseen since he was in Foxfire. He has been a spy for them and has been passing along information from his father, Alden. Alvar believes that Fitz is his father's favorite son and that he has to live up to the "Golden Boy." It was also revealed that Alvar was in fact 'The Boy Who Disappeared', seen by Sophie during her childhood. During this time Alvar was being sent by Alden to search for the moonlark (Sophie) in the Forbidden Cities. Book 5: Lodestar In Lodestar, Alvar tells Keefe that Keefe reminds him of himself in a lot of ways. Later, they all found out that Keefe related to him the most. Book 6: Nightfall In Nightfall, Alvar is found unconscious in Lady Gisela's newer Nightfall and has been tortured with a shamkniv. They find out that he is unconscious because he was exposed to soporodine. At the end of the book, when given the antidote to soporidine, he wakes up with no memory of the fact that he was a member of the Neverseen and that he helped kidnap Sophie, and the book ends with Alvar saying "Who's Alvar?" Book 7: Flashback In Flashback, Alvar still has no memory of his past life confirmed by many telepaths. He is sent by the Council to live at Everglen once again, with a guard, to see if he is telling the truth. He will live in his own apartment on the grounds. Alvar says that he would never rejoin the Neverseen, instead saying he'll do anything in his power to stop them and shows the scars on his arms given by the Neverseen as proof. At Everglen, on the eclipse, Alvar gets his memories back. He rejoins the Neverseen. He is trapped in a cell in the troll hive but somehow escapes. Category:Informative Category:The Vacker Family Category:Characters Category:Teenager Category:Teen Category:Adult